


Inhumane

by Alice_Vertigo



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Henry Stickmin Knows about Alternate Timelines, Henry Stickmin Uses ASL, I hope not, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, Some characters may be OOC, Violence, cyborg charles, everyone has a bad time, forgot to metion that, he only speaks when he really wants to, hence the violence tage, keep in mind that i posted this from my google docs, other toppats may be mentioned, shipping is not the main focus, so formating may be a bit of a hassle, some parts are not ment for squemish people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Vertigo/pseuds/Alice_Vertigo
Summary: Takes place after Toppat Recruit ending.Not too long after the lauch of the orbital station, a doctor has take an extra person from Earth and transformed them into something that the chief, his right hand and the new people can hope to reverse.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom & Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do I put my favorite character into terrible situations? yes. Everyone does.  
> And recently I've been with Henry Stickmin collection.  
> I have no idea when I'll be able to post chapters but hopefully this will be completed.

Everything happened so fast. Shooting the warden and the top guard of The Wall, RMH shooting the government helicopter out of commission, it was all a bit much for Henry. Thankfully he and his new friend Ellie were recruited into the Toppat clan(on the promise Henry returns the Romanian Ruby.) and was relatively safe in the orbital station.  
“You’re probably wondering how we are going to survive in this place, well you can thank our top scientist Dr. Al Techneic. He got a tree in this base that, with the solar energy we collect for fuel, can basically let us live. The food well, we just send someone down every month or so so resupply...we haven't set that up quite yet.” Reginald explained.  
Both Henry and Ellie were amazed.  
“So can we meet this Dr. Al Techneic?” Ellie asked since Henry is a man of few words.  
“I’d like that but lately he’s holed himself in his lab screaming about his new passion project. Says its gonna help the clan alot.”  
Both recruits shrugged.  
______________________________________________  
(Meanwhile in the doctors lab.)  
Dr. Al was practically sweating bullets. This new project was leaving him in near misery. The new project he was working on was some sort of reconnaissance robot. But he figured that using a human would be better use of tools and resources than a robot. And he had luck when that government helicopter pilot had tried to flee the failing ship. He knew what he was doing, he had basically carved the man's skull to try and get to his brain. He was trying his damndest to pull a small cluster of wires through the ear canal so they wouldn't get jostled by some sort of unknown force.  
He can’t afford mistakes.  
With a sharp exhale he managed to get the small nodes where they needed to be. And with a small push, four of five of this man’s senses had been connected to the doctors mainframe.  
And the man was still alive!  
“Oh my god THIS IS HAPPENING!!” he exclaimed.  
He almost danced in excitement.  
“Ok ok Al focus!” After managing to calm himself down he resumed his work. He needed to put this man’s skull back together, figure out how to assume direct control without too much mental damage and keep the wires in their place, thankfully to every problem there was a solution.  
______________________________________________  
It had been at least a week since launch and still no sign of the doctor. Reginald was starting to get worried. He was walking to his lab with RHM at his side.  
“Umm Doctor?” he asked with a knock.  
Before he could get another word out the door to the lab opened and a man looking frazzled and excited came forth. He was covered in sweat and what Reginald hoped was oil, as the substance was too dark to be blood.  
“CHIEF! I FINISHED MY NEWEST PROJECT!!”  
Reginald took a step back from the crazed man.  
“I'm right here. You have no need to shout.”  
“*ahem* sorry bout that. Anyway, you know that project I was talking about before we left Earth? Well it's done!”  
“Oh?”  
Henry and Ellie had come around at that moment to meet Dr. Al for the first time just to hear that whatever he was working on was done.  
“Hey! You the bird brain behind most of the tech here right?” Ellie asked.  
Once the doctor had caught sight of the new recruits he gave the chief a weird look.  
“I wasn't aware we had new members.”  
“Well you never came out of your lab to greet them properly.”  
“Apologies. Anywho, nice to finally meet you. I am Dr Al. Technic. You’ll have to excuse the mess on me, I’ve been quite busy.”  
‘Clearly.’ Henry signed.  
The doctor straightened himself out some before continuing.  
“You four shall be the first to see the new addition to help with scouting and resource hunting.”  
Everyone looked slightly apprehensive when entering the doctor lab. The whole of the place smelt of rotting flesh and the strange lights and mechanics did not help the unsettling feeling. Though the smell might be because Al hasn't showered in some time.  
“Oh before I forget, what are your names recruits?”  
“I’m Ellie Rose and the silent one is Henry Stickmin.” the girl pointed to Henry who just gave him a wave with a slight smile.  
“Ah so you’re the famous thief Stickmin aren't ya? Nice to have you onboard.”  
Henry scratched his cheek in slight embarrassment.  
They approached the doctor's main computer with a twenty foot monitor. The screen was covered in schematics that no one but Al could discern and the thing that the doc seemed excited to show was behind a curtain. The glow of the computer shone a humanoid figure but nothing else.  
“Lady and gentlemen, may I present to you-”  
The doctor pushed a button on his desk that pulled back the curtain and multiple reactions of varying sameness filled the room.  
Reginald and Henry put a hand to their mouths to contain their gasps, while Right and Ellie only stared gobsmacked.  
The person standing in front of them was a person with brown hair, red headphones, dead green eyes… well eye as the other was covered by a metal plate, and standing at 5’5 with a green military issued flight jacket-  
“A Government Recon Cyborg.”  
Charles Calvin. A face Henry knew way too well.  
A heated moment of silence filled the room as everyone besides the doctor had to take in what they were seeing.  
It was a man who looked perfectly healthy and forced into having cybernetic augmentations with a face that looked like it wasn't even present. 

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im no good at accents so bear with me.

“Your silence is very telling, my friends. You are obviously impressed.”   
Henry thought he was gonna be sick. Charles was a human and this guy just turned him into a grotesque version of RMH 2.0. He ran from the room before he could puke.   
“W-what did you do?!” Elllie almost screamed.  
“Well I won't get into the specifics of it, because I don't think you’ll understand, but basically he’ll do what we ask.”   
Reginald’s heart sank. People joined the Toppat Clan out of their own volition, like Henry and Ellie.   
This was enslavement.  
“Ask? More like demand! You turned ‘im inta a robot!” Right yelled.   
“You took his free will!”  
Al just scoffed. “I took nothing.”  
Reginald could see Right trying to hold himself back from clocking this dude in the face.   
“Your concern is unwarranted.”   
Everyone turned to the new voice and saw it was Charles.   
“What? Did you not think I wasn't gonna allow him to speak?” Al mocked.   
“That doesn't excuse what you've done. We’ll discuss this later, doctor. Right now the rest of us have some business to attend to.” Reginald said as he walked out of the lab, Ellie followed. Right just gave Al a glare before going off.  
“Everyone’s a critic. Whatever.”   
Al sat back into his chair and typed some commands on his computer.   
“Go find yourself a room to stay in and i’ll get what you need in there later.”   
Charles said nothing as he exited the lab.   
______________________________________________  
Henry just came from his room as Ellie came to check on him.   
“You ok?”   
Henry shook his head.  
“Yeah me neither. That was messed up, and we don't even know who that dude was-”   
Henry tapped her on the shoulder.   
‘His name is Charles, I knew him for a bit when I worked with the government. He… seemed like a nice guy.’  
Henry couldn't elaborate on much more. He couldn't say he outright knew that man from another timeline.   
Multiverse bullshit rules state so.   
“Henry we cant just let this happen! There's got to be a way to get him back to his old self! I don't care if he’s part of the government!”   
‘You sound like this is personal for you.’   
“Well… anyone would see that and say it-”   
‘No, I get it and I'm with you. Question is how though.”  
Henry was the stickman with a plan and his plan was to give Charles back his free will. Cybernetics can be dealt with later.   
“I’d say for now we just keep an eye on the dude. No telling what Dr. Al did to his brain. I don't know much about robots...cyborgs or whatever, but I do know that there's no way we can force our way through this.”  
Henry agreed.   
______________________________________________  
Dr. Al and Reginald sat in the chief's office with Right guarding the door from the inside.   
“Doctor, I've been respectful of your privacy and allowed you to do what you please in your office, but this will not be tolerated within the clan!”  
“What?! All I did was give a man some enhancements!”   
“Enhancements my hind end! From what I can see, half of his face is gone so are his arms and soon to be his legs if the blueprints you gave are any indication!”   
“Yeah i was planning to give him rockets for the legs but the first test has to be successful for those to take place.”  
“The first test?”   
“In 24 hours I’m gonna send Chuck over there to earth. There's a reason why he's a ‘reconnicese robot’. He’s gonna gather government and police intell so we can plan our raids in advance and the law won't have any idea!!” he exclaimed.  
Reginald bet forward, put his face in his hands and took a deep breath. The plan was good but the means to execute it was so wrong.   
“Didn't it occur to you that the government will catch onto that little scheme and then come after us in space!?”   
“They won't catch on. These little missions are not going to be periodic on any platform.”   
“That causes us problems! How are we supposed to know when you have that man go on missions!?”   
Al sighed and slumped in his chair like a teenager.   
“Chief you don't get it. If they happen in a certain period or time frame, they’ll deploy countermeasures and all of this will be for naught!”   
“You think too much on what the enemy will do but not what's right in front of your face!”  
“Screw this! I'm not gonna sit here and try to explain my plans to someone who doesn't understand progress!”   
He got up to leave but Right stood in his way.  
“‘Old it right there.”   
“No Right. Let him go.”   
Right gave Reginald a confused look before letting the perturbed scientist pass. A few seconds passed before the chief slumped forward and let his head hit the table.   
“I couldn't just tell him to terminate the project, that would kill that man. I'd be no better than Terrence.”   
Right came over and put a comforting hand on Reginald’s back.   
“I understand Reg.”   
“No one should have to be forced to serve anyone.”   
Only the two in the room understood the gravity of those words. 

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while im having hard times.

It wasn't long after the reveal that more things started not going Reginald’s way. He was just managing the office when he got a call from Burt that their transportation beam was hacked.   
“WHAT?!”   
The voice of the scientist was heard soon after.   
“Oh sorry chief. I had to take admin access for a bit so I could send Charlie here on his first test drive. Hope you don't mind, I’ll return the beam later. Ciao.”   
Reginald nearly pounded the keyboard in front of him.  
Henry was the unfortunate soul that walked in.   
‘Somthin wrong?’   
“Ah Henry, yes something's wrong! Al just took the admin rights to the teleporter. You’re welcome to come with to try and knock some sense into him.”   
Henry agreed without a second thought and within moments both men were pouding on the door. It opened thankfully, but not by their hands.   
“Oh hey chief and new guy, come to watch progress in action?” The doctor said munching on popcorn.   
______________________________________________  
The beam disappeared and in place, getting up from hands and knees, was the man himself. The doctor had activated and set the coordinates in a hurry so Charles wasn't sure of his exact location. Radar showed later that he was in the frozen north of Canada. Also close to a prison complex known as The Wall.   
Al himself has info about the complex, mostly that the current warden was missing or dead. The cyborg looked around and saw some wayward drunk stumbling in the woods.   
“You there.”   
“Whazzat?”   
“What organization do you work for?”   
“The wall, why?”   
Al jumped in his chair in excitement while Henry and Reginald stared.   
“I’m in need of the floor plans of the complex.”  
“Pffth, why would I give that kind of info to a random stranger?”   
Al hoped the drunk man would just blabber secrets, guess he underestimated how drunk this man actually was.   
“Well Charlie, you tried being nice. Now take him down.” he ordered.   
It didn't take much more than a swift kick to the head for the man to be down on his back, Charles standing above him giving a dead stare.   
“Listin, we can do this one of two ways.”  
The man looked up, blood staining his lips.   
“You can give me the information I want willingly or-” he gripped the man by the collar, “I will extract it my way.”  
He threatened.   
“Like I’ll tell ya anythin!!”   
Charles lifted his metal hand and from the palm came a 5 inch spike.   
“Thats a shame.”   
With no mercy he shoved the spike right into the man's skull, inducing a silent scream. Back on the station information came in like a blur on the monitor and Al was jumping in his seat. The spike came out a few seconds after all the necessary information was downloaded, covered in blood.  
“Data extraction complete.”  
“Excellent work G.I.C, lemme teleport you back to the station before we attract any unwanted attention.”   
While Al was busy working on getting Charles back onto the ship both Reginald and Henry had looks of disgust and fear.   
“T-that was horrible.”  
“C-chief, I think I'm gonna be sick.” the first thing Henry’s said since he's been here.  
Why’d he choose this timeline to stay in?   
Charles came back onto the ship, dead eyed as always.   
“Well, some parts of this is gonna go in the trash but otherwise I'd say we bagged a pretty good target because now I have the entire structure of The Wall in 3d scaling and who’s imprisoned where! There's even some of our toppats in there!”   
“I thought most of them broke out with Henry and Ellie?” Reginald asked dispointently.   
Henry ran from the room before anyone could ask questions about him.   
“That's what I thought too but maybe not all of them could get out. OOOH I HAVE AN IDEA!! Next raid is The Wall!”  
“NO! WE RISK ALL OF US GETTING IMPRISONED IF WE DO THAT!!!”   
“But chief-”   
“No. I want to free them as well but there's too big a risk factor. Besides you can send that info to our undercover agent and that way the whole clan doesn't have to get involved!”   
Reginald was only speaking out of anger, which no one really sees out of him.   
Al shrugged with the info he was given and went to do his own thing.   
“By the by, I gave you back admin rights to the teleporter beam.”  
“Thank you.”  
“But don't expect me not to steal them again, anything password or security preset you use, I can hack it.”   
Reginald glared at Al, giving him the bird behind his back, and then looking at Charles. He didn't blame the man for what had just happened. He blames the circumstances behind it all. He left to give himself a clearer head. Mabey a talk with his husband might help.  
“I’d say that was a successful test run!”   
Suddenly all the adrenaline left his body letting out a huge yawn, he slumped in his chair.   
“Phew, long day, we should go get some sleep. Well I mean I’m gonna go get some sleep and you’re gonna go charge in your room. I’ve put the necessities in there for you. See ya Chuck.”   
Both parties left the lab and as Charles came to his room he saw Henry standing outside talking with Ellie, what they were talking about he couldn't tell. They left quickly when they realized he was coming. He gave the duo a curious glance and nothing else as he went to his room to get ready for what tomorrow might bring. 

END CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 3 words for why this chapter took forever to do. Holidays and sickness.

Things changed after the first test. Whenever Al didn't have a task for Charles, the cyborg walked aimlessly around the ship. Everyone avoided him like the plague if they could, they even avoided trying to bump his shoulder. Charles never spoke a word to anyone, like a sentient husk. Reginald always looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown, even Right couldn't help. He wasn't sleeping either. Henry and Ellie had practically disappeared and only show up when called out. One thing was for certain,   
Everyone was terrified.   
For the clan, for their leader, and it all stems from that lab near the front of the base.   
It's been at least a month since they’ve been in orbit and they felt stranded at home.   
______________________________________________  
Reginald was pacing around in his room for the third time while Right watched helplessly from the bed.   
“Reg, it's gonna be alright-”  
“HOW?! There is a man enslaved and I cant do a damn thing about it! I don't even care if he's part of the government at this point! WE’RE NOT MONSTERS!!” he yelled so loud that Right was sure the entire station heard it.   
“I’m workin on it. But I can't work if you’re stressed out. At least come to the bed Reg. You are not gonna ‘elp anyone if you collapse from stress.”   
Reginald only gave Right a glance before headbutting the wall, causing his tophats to fall off. Unfortunately this was a familiar situation between the two. Reginald would get bothered to the point of exhaustion about a problem then Right would have to drag him to bed and wait for Reg to ACTUALLY fall asleep because Right would have an iron grip on his body. Something told him he was going to have to use that method again.   
So that's exactly what he did.   
Reginald was swept off his feet with an undignified squawk.   
“RIGHT?!”   
“Reg, I'm pretty sure the whole damn station can hear ya thinkin’. Ya need to lie down and save the problem for later.”   
“B-but-”   
“No.”   
“Right Hand Man, as the leader-”   
“Yes, as the leader I should let ya be, but as yer husband I’m sayin go ta bed.”   
Reginald was defeated as Right set him on the bed. Thankfully he changed into pajamas before.   
“I just wanna help someone. Is that too much to ask for?” Reginald asked.   
Right didn't have an answer for that.   
______________________________________________  
Henry and Ellie have set up some sort of secret base inside the vents, setting up Project: Humanize Charles. They’ve been hiding inside there for days, only coming out when called.   
“So what now Henry? That last attempt nearly got us both killed.”  
Last attempt meaning sneaking out of the base like teenagers and bringing Charles to a damn military base. Henry thought maybe seeing something familiar would break him out of his stupor and everyone would stop worrying.   
Unfortunately that didn't happen.   
What did happen was someone saw the three and immediately sounded the alarm. Charles had no fighting equipment and Ellie and Henry were unarmed, so they scrambled to get back onto the base before chaos ensued.   
‘I know we're on the right track but we’re doing it wrong.’   
“Meaning?”   
‘We just need something more familiar than an army base and I think I have an idea. While we were scrambling I saw something on the inside of Charles’ coat. A picture kinda, maybe he could look at that and that would bring something up?’  
“Safer than your other plan. But how do we get him to see it? More or less get it from his coat?”   
Henry had not thought of that.   
‘Maybe one of us can sneak in there when he’s asleep and take the photo, lay it on the ground for him to find in his room?’  
“...well I don't have a better idea.”  
______________________________________________  
Charles was sitting in his room, with only his shirt and jeans, fiddling with a loose shoelace when he got a knock at his door. He opened the door to find Ellie standing there nervously.  
“Heeey Charles? H-how ya doin?” she said shakily. Quite normal for the cyborg as of late.   
“Ellie Rose. What do you want from me?”   
While Ellie made small talk with the ex-pilot, Henry slipped past the both of them unseen.   
Somehow luck didn't screw him over. Especially when Charles didn't even have his signature jacket on.   
Henry scavenged the front of the coat and within the inside breast pocket was the photo.   
It was just a normal polaroid picture with Charles, human, happy as he can be and right next to him, with a hand on his shoulder, was General Galeforce. A blurry military base was in the background and the text on the bottom of the polaroid was ‘Charlie’s first mission’.  
Henry knew from other timelines Charles thought of the general as a sort of father figure,so knowing that, maybe this could work.   
“Either give something relevant or go away.”  
That tone from Charles conveyed he was getting bored of the conversation. Henry left the picture on his bed as snuck out as fast as he got in. He tapped Ellie's leg to signify he was done.   
“Right… Well I better get going then.”  
The door slammed in her face.   
“Motherfucker.”   
Charles had no idea what that conversation was about but at least it was over. He quickly noticed something on his bed and went to examine it. He saw the picture and scanned the two faces. The first face was himself and he noticed he had one green eye and one brown eye, though within the light it looked red.  
‘Did-did I have those eyes?’   
The thought was quickly wiped and he scanned the next face. It was the face of the general in charge of taking down the toppats. The closeness in the picture registered something in his databanks. The general has no special relationships except the one with Charles who he saw as his son, which would make him Charles’ father….  
Ḧ̴̻́i̸̘͑s̸̮̉ ̷̢̕F̵̞͗a̸̖͒t̸̟̂h̶̯̓ḛ̴̎r̸͙̕?  
Something was wrong. He wasn't supposed to be here in space, was he?   
Something clicked, something sparked and something broke. Charles felt shocking pain, his joints locked up and something around the faceplate popped. After that he fell face first onto the floor, shutting down. 

END CHAPTER.


End file.
